Black coat
by KatherineCV
Summary: Entre el trabajo y la vida personal hay una linea muy pequeña que Eren no ha sabido llevar. Levi se verá preocupado por una relación que esta a punto de desmoronarse, ¿a qué medidas deberá recurrir para salvarla...? Ereri/Lemon/AU


¡Hola a todos! :D Esta historia va especialmente dedicada para las páginas de facebook **_"Shingeki no Heichou_** Traducciones" y " ** _Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0"_** en su tercera Convocatoria de fanfics

Espero les guste

.

.

* * *

 **Black coat**

.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, a la vez que la figura la cerraba con cuidado detrás de él, se quitó los zapatos y se aflojo la corbata con algo de prisa, era una habitación simple, con la cama matrimonial y el largo closet a un lado, un par de mesitas de noche y un sofá a unos pasos de la cama. El ventanal que iba del suelo al techo y que entonces estaba cubierto por las gruesas cortinas, llenando aún más de oscuridad aquel cuarto.

—Auch... —murmuró Eren al golpearse el pie con la esquina de la base. La delgada figura que descansaba sobre la cama se movió apenas un poco. Recordó que antes había padecido de insomnio y aún ahora le era difícil conciliar el sueño, así que se metió entre las cobijas lentamente, cuidando de no interrumpir con su sueño.

—Llegas tarde... De nuevo —murmuro Levi al tiempo que Eren se acercaba para besarlo, este torció el gesto.

—Lo siento —respondió, rodeándolo con los brazos mientras soltaba un bostezo.

—Es la tercera vez que en la semana que llegas a esta hora —reclamó Levi, mirándolo por un momento, notó lo cansado que se veía y frunció las cejas.

—Estamos a fin de mes y... Ya sabes, cosas de rutina —volvió a bostezar Eren, cerrando los ojos casi sin quererlo. Levi suspiró, dándole un beso antes de que se quedara dormido.

—Te amo —susurro sobre sus labios, Eren sonrió y lo apretó un poco contra sí.

—Y yo a ti —respondió, luego deposito un suave beso en su frente— Sé que no he usado esta cama para otra cosa además de dormir pero... —bostezo

—Ya duerme, idiota

—Te compensaré... —dijo con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo casi de inmediato. Levi sonrió con tristeza, no sabía si le molestaba más la falta de intimidad con Eren o el que se matara tanto en el trabajo. Quizá debía ir a hablar con su estúpido jefe para que no le cargara tanto la mano...

Quiso golpearse la cabeza, pero sólo la hundió en el pecho de él, aspirando su aroma. "El hijo de puta de Erwin nunca le dará tiempo libre..." Pensó con un suspiró. "Y Farlan nunca querrá cubrirlo por un rato. Malditos..."

Miró a Eren por un momento más antes de cerrar los ojos, aún le parecía tan joven... No era justo que se aprovecharan de él solo por ser buena persona. Sintió su respiración tranquila mezclándose con la suya y las ansias de besarlo apareciendo de improviso. Quería hacer tantas cosas con ese cuerpo...

Ya hallaría la forma de liberarlo pronto.

...

—No te dejaré ir hasta que hallas desayunado —advirtió Levi, jalando a Eren hasta la mesa, este sonrió levemente, soltando un bostezo mientras se acomodaba en la silla. Levi notó como seguía medio dormido aún y tronó la lengua, quizá enojado por el trabajo de él, quizá porque estaba demasiado cansado y dormido...

—Eren —lo llamó, tomándole la barbilla para besarlo al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre su regazo, Eren cerró los ojos, sintiendo su peso encima y pasó un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Levi... Sabes que enserio me muero por hacerlo pero...

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Levi, alcanzando el plato de la mesa y dándole una cucharada de omelette a Eren, este sonrió, aceptando todas las cucharadas con entusiasmo.

—Te amo, Levi —murmuró, dándole un besito en la mejilla cuando este se había volteado por el par de waffles y pan francés.

—Come, mocoso idiota —ordenó Levi, dándole ahora un trozó de pan francés. Eren apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, recibiendo la comida nuevamente.

Cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos Eren miró a Levi con una sonrisita, dándole montones de besos mientras lo apretaba en un abrazo. Levi suspiró, recibiendo sus besos.

—Te recogeré hoy —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos

—No, no quiero hacerte esperar como la última vez… —suspiró Eren, recordando que hacía un par de semanas Levi lo había esperado casi dos horas afuera del trabajo.

—Quizá hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar con tu jefe —replicó él, haciendo ademán de cruzar los brazos, Eren lo miro fijamente.

—No te dejaré hablar con él, menos quedarte en una habitación solo con él dentro —explicó Eren, serio

—Erwin es mi amigo, no me hará nada

—¡Te beso! ¡Y te regaló cosas después! —frunció las cejas

—Voy a hablar con él, no ha arreglar una cita, ¿de acuerdo? Además, te amo, Eren, lo mataría si me toca —respondió, tranquilo. Eren volvió a besarlo, apretándolo contra su pecho, entonces bajó hasta la curva de su cuello y lo beso con cuidado, mordiéndolo hasta dejar una marca rojiza que lamió luego. Levi soltó un jadeo, queriendo que siguiera con aquello en algunas partes más... Pero el celular de Eren sonó entonces.

Fue sólo cuestión de minutos para que Eren estuviera saliendo del apartamento, disculpándose por lo tarde que era y se excusara prometiendo que regresaría lo más pronto posible... Comenzaba a cansarle todo aquello, en verdad estaba harto de que ya ni siquiera pudieran salir a la calle y ver una película, o hacer algunas de esas idioteces que hacían las parejas... No había tiempo... Y quizá no lo habría pronto.

...

Trost era reconocida especialmente por sus grandes negocios y comercio exagerado, edificios gigantes que acariciaban el cielo y centros comerciales con todo lo que tu imaginación quisiera comprar. Y como toda gran urbe, los problemas abundaban, ya sea por la falta de empleos o los trabajos mal pagados, la vida era rápida y simple, sin reparar en detalles costosos, sin dejarte recuperar el aliento... Levi había llegado a la ciudad hacía diez años aproximadamente como parte de su plan de fuga de los Ackerman —jamás le había agradado su familia como para aguantarlos después de los 18—. Desde pequeño había soñado con viajar, así que le emocionó el poder establecerse en un nuevo espacio. Sin embargo fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que notara como la economía estaba decayendo y no había tiempo para querer experimentar... Los sueños tenían que quedarse guardados por algún tiempo con la promesa de ser cumplidos u olvidados... Aún ahora no podía viajar, bueno podría hacerlo pero su situación era más que complicada: por un parte estaba el café que había fundado hacía años luego de pasar por múltiples trabajos, nunca había dudado de que tendría éxito pero aquello era abrumante, el lugar estaba abierto desde temprano y cerraba a altas horas de la noche, incluso había recibido la propuesta de convertirlo en un bar por la noche, pero, sinceramente, él estaba satisfecho con su café. El local era ligeramente espacioso, había mesas, cómodos sofás, cuadros interesantes colgados en la pared y música tranquila todo el día, era perfecto para sentarse a leer un libro o tratar de arreglar el mundo en una discusión. Y lo mejor, el olor a café y té negro —lo último era la especialidad de la casa— inundaba el aire.

Y por otro lado estaba Eren, aquel mocoso que había conocido cuando el negocio recién comenzaba. Recordó cómo iba diariamente a comprar un cappuccino y desearle un buen día, dedicándole una sonrisa y mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos. Un día de repente le había pedido un tiempo para hablar a solas, no le confeso lo que sentía pero lo invitó a una fiesta con algunos amigos, a partir de ahí habían salido muchas veces más, Levi no era de esas personas que amara pasar demasiado tiempo con la gente, y tampoco era sencillo adivinar lo que estaba pensando, aún ahora a Eren le era difícil descifrar alguna vez lo que quería. Quizá sólo el destino había querido que terminaran juntos...

...

Levi apretó el abrigo contra su cuerpo, era tan largo que sólo dejaba descubierto sus pies, en su cuello se enrollaba una bufanda que terminaba por ocultar su piel lechosa y se miró al espejo antes decidirse a salir a la calle, afuera hacía un calor sofocante de esos en los que deseas lanzarte de lleno a una piscina, entonces no fue extraño que todo el mundo volteara a verlo preguntándose por qué diablos usaba tal abrigo especialmente ese día. Levi los ignoró, mirando hacia el frente mientras pensaba en las posibilidades, en el peor escenario Eren lo odiaría después de aquello... Ingresó en el edificio y se dirigió al ascensor, vacío para su suerte, luego vio a cierto rubio entrando en él y tronó la lengua, no pasaron más de tres segundos antes de que él lo reconociera.

—Levi —le dijo, mirándolo detenidamente, Levi saludó algo seco y apretó las manos en sus bolsillos, era su oportunidad para hablar con él aunque estaba en desventaja...

—¿Estás enfermo? —dijo él como queriendo aligerar el ambiente con su simpático tono— ¿O por qué el abrigo?

—Me dio la gana usarlo —respondió Levi, serio

—Ah —suspiró él, sin despegar su mirada.

—He venido a hablar contigo

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué sería? —preguntó, embozando una sonrisa divertida.

—Sobre Eren —dijo Levi, encarándolo.

—Ah, sí, tu novio... —murmuró— ¿Deseas que lo despida? Hace bien su trabajo, pero parece estresado, ¿están teniendo problemas ustedes acaso?

Entonces el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se deslizaron a los lados, Erwin sonrió como esperando a que dijera algo más pero Levi solo apretó todos los botones con la palma de la mano antes de salir

—Hablaremos más tarde, ¿si, Erwin? —le dijo, girándose a la vez que las puertas volvían a cerrarse, Erwin le gritó algo que no entendió y que se perdió entre el ajetreo de la oficina, había algunas chicas llevando papeles de aquí allá, Levi reparó en sus cortas faldas y escotes bajos, ya se quejaría de eso después... Y mientras iba envuelto en sus pensamientos se topó con cierto albino que lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Farlan —saludó Levi igual de serio, Farlan no le preguntó por el abrigo sin embargo.

—¿Vienes a ver a Eren? —dijo, curioso— Me parece que está en su oficina, le mande que terminara unos reportes pero...

—Iré a verlo —interrumpió Levi, alejándose, Farlan le sonrió con malicia, tomándole del brazo y tocando su torso por sobre el abrigo.

—Te resfriarás —advirtió con una risita, Levi rodó los ojos, asestándole un codazo. Perfecto, ahora alguien sabía por qué el abrigo... Salió disparado entre la gente que pesaba, avanzando por el largo pasillo hasta que encontró la oficina de Eren al fondo, abrió sin llamar a la puerta, encontrándose con un Eren que discutía con una chica rubia sobre el orden de los documentos, ambos alzaron la vista al encontrarse con Levi, y la chica no tardó en salir de la habitación, asustada, excusándose con que regresaría más tarde, Eren arqueó una ceja al ver que vestía el abrigo, Levi sonrió, cerrando la puerta con seguro, tenía una especie de recuadro en la parte superior pero era demasiado alto para cualquiera.

—Levi, no quiero ser grosero pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Levi observó el lugar antes de responder, había una ventana detrás del escritorio de Eren, pero estaba cubierta por las persianas.

—...Estoy algo ocupado, debo terminar todo esto antes de las cinco y... —dijo Eren, ordenando un poco el caos sobre su escritorio, además de eso el espacio estaba impecable, Levi sonrió levemente al notarlo, aún sin responderle.

—He tomado una decisión —dijo Levi acercándose a él mientras deshacía el nudo de la bufanda, dejándola caer a un lado. Eren alzo la mirada hacia él entonces, encontrándose con nada más que la piel lechosa y suave de su cuello, donde aún sobresalía la marca que le había hecho por la mañana.

—¿Viniste hasta acá así...? —preguntó, algo divertido, lanzando los papeles en el escritorio antes de dar un paso hacia él, Levi deslizó el abrigo negro entre sus brazos, dejando ver su espalda al desnudo, Eren no tardó en fijar sus ojos en él, Levi notó un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y se dio la vuelta, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía el abrigo negro caer al suelo, sus mejillas ardían ante tal osadía, ¿cómo reaccionaría él ahora?

Las grandes manos de Eren lo alcanzaron entonces, sintió su cuerpo rejuntarse con el suyo al momento que aquellas manos lo recorrían de arriba a abajo, sus labios se juntaron en un beso demandante y acalorado.

—Viniste a provocarme… —murmuró Eren, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, Levi lo miró, sintiéndose algo avergonzado de repente, nunca solía hablar demasiado con Eren mientras…

—¿Y qué harás al respecto, amor? —preguntó, sintiendo como él succionaba la piel de su cuello después, sus manos acariciaban sus caderas y su espalda, sabía que le gustaba que lo llamara de esa manera, más cuando deseaba dejarse llevar por él, fundirse con él…

—Luces muy sexy, Levi —murmuró Eren con voz ronca, aquel cuerpo lucía tan apetecible ante sus ojos, quería recorrerlo completo con cuidado para adueñarse de cada pequeño lugar, hacerlo suyo una y otra vez, escucharlo gritar y gemir su nombre era lo que más le gustaba…

—Sólo para ti —sonrió Levi, dándose la vuelta para besarlo, sus brazos se enredaron en su cuello y Eren acaricio su trasero, empujándolo suavemente hasta la pared, Levi acarició su pecho por encima de la ropa, sintiendo la excitación vibrar en su cuerpo. Entonces sintió a Eren tomar sus piernas, alzándolo sin esfuerzo para colocarse más cerca de él, besó su cuello, su pecho y acarició sus piernas, escuchándolo morderse los labios y soltar jadeos con su nombre atorado entre ellos. No pasó mucho para que su erección le pidiera atención, se preguntó si alguien afuera los escucharía… Y dejó de importarle cuando acercó sus dedos hasta la boca de Levi, sonriendo al ver como los lamia, obediente.

—Levi… —lo llamó luego mientras insertaba un par de dedos en su entrada, Levi cerró los ojos, sintiendo los besos de él encima, las marcas en su cuello palpitando y se dejó llevar, soltando un gemido al sentir como abría y cerraba sus dedos dentro de él. Le encantaba las sensaciones que se le venían encima entonces, la sensación cálida flotando en su estómago y los besos de Eren, su espalda se apoyaba contra la fría pared pero él había dejado de sentir frío desde hacía rato.

—Ngh… Eren… —gimió, apretando las manos en su espalda, Eren sonrió, insertando otro dedo dentro de él, lo vio estremecerse bajo su mano y sus ojos brillaron, fascinado. La erección dentro de sus pantalones no hacía más que crecer y fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que sacara sus dedos de él y desabrochara su pantalón, las piernas de Levi se cernían a su cadera, dejándole ver el miembro de él pidiendo atención igualmente.

—Levi —murmuró a su oído, afianzando su agarre contra él, sus manos acariciaron sus caderas y parte de su trasero, acomodándolo para lo que venía—… Voy a entrar

Levi asintió, acariciando su cabello, sus labios se unieron en un beso y solo entonces Eren se permitió adentrarse en él, lo escuchó jadear al acostumbrarse, lo sintió estremecerse al venir de las estocadas y él mismo se sintió tan excitado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Besó su cuello y acarició las marcas en este con la lengua, paseó sus manos por sus caderas, aumentando el vaivén de sus estocadas poco a poco, Levi gemía, rasguñaba su espalda por encima de la ropa y sentía su miembro chocar contra su abdomen. La habitación se llenó de caricias, besos, jadeos y gozo por parte de ambos. Todo lo demás había desaparecido, solo estaban ellos dos ahí, fusionándose.

El éxtasis no tardó en alcanzarlo a los dos, Levi apoyo su cabeza en su hombro después, sintiendo su respiración cerca de la suya. Eren besó su cabello, saliendo de él con cuidado mientras bajaba sus piernas. Levi le sonrió, sin querer separarse de él, se agachó para tomar el abrigo y se lo colocó encima, dejando que Eren lo llevase hasta su escritorio y lo sentase sobre su regazo, se mantuvo ahí un rato escuchándolo hablar, lo beso cuando su rostro estaba cerca y se sonrojó al sentir sus manos acariciando su cuerpo de nuevo.

—Levi, quiero hacértelo de nuevo —murmuró a su oído, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, Levi desvió la mirada, sonrojado de repente

—Si llegas temprano a casa… —respondió. Eren lo miró y suspiró.

—Tendré una junta a las seis y aun no acabo estos documentos…

—Lo de siempre —suspiró Levi, en verdad le hartaba que no tuvieran tiempo para _compartir_ juntos.

—Es mi trabajo, Levi —dijo Eren, mirándolo fijamente mientras acariciaba su cintura. Levi vio la culpa en sus ojos entonces, conocía aquellos ojos lo justo y necesario para asegurar que le costaba quedarse hasta tarde todos los días, le dolía no poder compartir más allá de un íntimo beso con él y... No le agradaba estar lejos, ¿estaría preocupado? ¿Inseguro? ¿O algo peor?

—Te esperaré —sonrió, casi temiendo que su gesto se desvaneciera.

¿Alguna vez aquellas palabras habían cruzado su cabeza? ¿En alguna ocasión se le había ocurrido divagar en lo que era estar enamorado?

 _Y menos de alguien como él..._

…

El camino se hacía más largo de lo que recordaba, el tráfico lo había mantenido con la vista hacia la calle mientras el taxista mascullaba lo aburrido que era el clima en Trost y lo raro que era que llevara puesto un abrigo entonces.

Levi no lo escuchaba, ni si quiera hacía el esfuerzo por fingir que ponía atención a su plática cuando su mente estaba en otro lugar. Recordaba sentir el fuego de Eren quemándolo, pero... ¿por qué no había logrado decirle que renunciara? ¿No había sido ese el propósito de llevar solo un estúpido abrigo para que cayera más rápido? Todos sus pensamientos se habían esfumado al besar sus labios... Debía hablar con él más tarde.

Pero no logró hablar con él, ni siquiera estuvo despierto para cuando Eren llegara, se había quedado profundamente dormido luego de tocar la cama. Hacía demasiado de no conciliaba el sueño como entonces, había estado estresado en los últimos días y preocupado por Eren, sin contar los problemas que surgían en la cafetería inesperadamente.

—Buenos días... ¿Eren? —lo llamó, estirando los brazos, sin embargo el espacio de la cama donde solía estar Eren estaba vacío.

Se encontró a si mismo mirando el espacio por unos segundos, ¿ya se había marchado? ¿Le había dejado alguna nota? ¿Lo llamaría después?

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras se levantaba. El ritual matutino de levantarse y bañarse le ayudó a despejarse y pensar, miró las marcas en su cuello que lucían menos nítidas que el día anterior y sonrió, sabiendo que, ciertamente, no había llegado a una conclusión lógica para _enojarse_ con él. Puede que no tuvieran tiempo para _compartir_ juntos, y que le molestara pero en el fondo seguía sintiendo esa chispa cada que lo tenía cerca, esa sensación cálida que le hacía flotar... ¿En qué momento se había enamorado?

.

.

.

Y los días pasaron, Eren se marchaba a trabajar todos los días por la mañana y regresaba por la noche, al llegar el fin de semana Levi decidió que era hora de hablar, después de todo no le agradaba la forma en la que explotaban a Eren, ni mucho menos que eso se hubiera entrometido en su relación a tal grado. Solo las palabras podían ayudarlo entonces...

—Levi, presiento que van a despedirme... —murmuró a Eren el viernes por la noche al meterse a la cama, Levi abrió los ojos, acercándose a él para abrazarlo, algo sorprendido por su confesión. ¿Sería verdad?

—¿Y por qué harían eso, Eren? —respondió, buscando en su mente alguna razón lógica para decirle que eso no le agradaba. Destostaba su trabajo, solo le había quitado a _SU_ Eren...

—Golpeé a mi jefe —murmuró Eren, acariciando su espalda suavemente. Levi se estremeció al sentir su fría mano tocándolo.

—¿Qué? —dijo, incrédulo

—Erwin dijo... Ciertas cosas —explicó Eren, atrayéndolo más hacia él, Levi lo apartó entonces.

—Odio tu trabajo, Eren. Así que no molestaría que renunciaras... Ya tienes suficiente experiencia para trabajar en un lugar mejor, ¿no crees?

—Ese no es el asunto, Levi —murmuró, desviando la mirada

—¿Ah, no? —Replicó Levi—. ¿Qué te dijo el idiota de Erwin?

—Se enteró de lo que sucedió el otro día con nosotros... Ya sabes —respondió, desviando la mirada, algo avergonzado

—¿Y por qué lo golpeaste? —suspiró Levi, digiriendo poco a poco aquella notica

—Porque dijo que no te complacía

—... ¿Qué?

—Él dijo que... Ahg, ya no importa —murmuró, apretándolo de nuevo en su abrazo, Levi suspiró, sintiéndose enrojecer de repente, las manos de Eren acariciaban su cadera y la parte baja de su espalda, no paso mucho para que este tocara su trasero.

—Si te despiden está bien... —dijo Levi entonces, sintiéndose bien entre sus brazos—. ¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón de que fuera vestido así a tu oficina?

—¿Cuál era? —preguntó Eren, dejando un beso en su cabello, aspirando su aroma a la vez.

—Quería pedirte que renunciaras —murmuró, Levi, acariciando su pecho—. No me gusta que trabajes ahí, ni que llegues tan tarde y muriéndote de sueño, tampoco que no podamos hacer nada juntos como antes, extraño salir contigo... El puesto en la cafetería aún está disponible por si lo quieres... Tendrías muchos privilegios —susurró a su oído, Eren lo miró por unos segundos antes de besar suavemente sus labios

—No, Levi —respondió—. Lamento no poder pasar más tiempo contigo pero tengo una buena razón para hacerlo...

—¿Y cuál es esa bendita razón? —suspiró él, recordando lo difícil que era hacerlo cambiar de idea, intentando controlar el enojo que crecía en su interior.

Y Eren sólo le sonrió, acercando su rostro al de él para besarlo.

…

Levi despertó sintiendo su paciencia desvanecerse al mirar a Eren. Ya le había pasado demasiadas cosas como para permitirle ocultarle algo más, ¿lo estaría engañando con alguna de las mujeres de la oficina? ¿De verdad pasaba todo el día trabajando? ¿Qué lo mantenía tan ocupado para no prestarle atención a ÉL?

Las preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza como viejos muebles en un bazar, casi sintió el maldecirse a sí mismo por portarse tan idiota junto a él. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

" _Quizá si estoy enamorado…"_ Pensó. Sintió a Eren removerse y suspiró, dándole la espalda mientras seguía sopesando sus ideas, casi de inmediato sintió las manos de él buscándolo, su cuerpo se estampo contra su espalda… Levi quería gritarle… Quería… De verdad _quería_ gritarle… Hasta que sintió algo duro rosar su trasero, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

Sólo había una cosa que pudiera estar ocurriéndole a Eren entonces… No se sorprendió al sentir su respiración cerca, aún estaba dormido, gracias al cielo.

" _¿Y ahora…? Debo ayudarlo con eso"_ Pensó, los distintos planes aparecían en su cabeza: podría escapar hasta el baño o ir a la cocina, hacer como que nada había pasado…

—Levi… —le escuchó decir entonces con la voz ronca. Levi se quedó quieto, la respiración de Eren cerca de su cuello y sus manos en sus caderas no le ayudaban a concentrarse… Mucho menos la notable erección rosando su trasero. Una parte de él lo quería pero otra se negaba rotundamente, debía hablar con él antes que nada…

—Eren, despierta, hay cosas que hacer —le dijo, Eren murmuró algo entre dientes y después de algunas palabras más lo escuchó bostezar detrás de él.

—Buenos días, Levi —le dijo, besando su cabello

—Eren, _tenemos_ un problema… —le dijo, algo ansioso

—¿Qué sucede, mi amor? —le sonrió él, dejando un par de besos en su cuello, Levi se relajó un poco ante su gesto.

¿De verdad era tan importante que Eren no le contara nada? ¿Valía la pena enojarse con él por trabajar tanto?

—Estoy arto —suspiró, liberándose de sus brazos para mirarlo, Eren lo miraba, sorprendido, sus hermosos ojos aguamarina parecían descifrar sus palabras, y antes de que pudiera decir nada Levi habló:— No entiendo cómo diablos lo haces... Me siento extraño, ¿entiendes? Me molesta que trabajes tanto, te hará daño si sigues así, no es bueno para alguien tan joven como tu... Y me preocupo por ti, ¡y tu! ¡Tú! Eres un idiota, Eren, no te importa que pase el tiempo solo, ¿no te importa, verdad? ¿Ya estás saliendo con alguien más, no es así? Por eso sólo vienes a dormir aquí... Yo...

—Basta, Levi —interrumpió Eren, tomando sus manos, Levi cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lagrimas avecinarse. Tenía que ser fuerte... Sabía que las relaciones no duraban _para siempre_ , nunca nadie podía _compartir_ su vida con otra persona por tanto tiempo, siempre huían, escapaban o abandonaban. Nadie...

—Levi, escúchame por favor —suspiró Eren, como buscando las palabras adecuadas en su cabeza, no le agradaba nada la imagen de Levi en ese estado—. También me molesta no poder compartir nada contigo como antes, no sabes cuanto. Qué daría yo por pasar cada segundo junto a ti... Nunca saldría con nadie más si no eres tu, sólo te amo a ti, Levi, ¿entiendes?

—Si es que me amas, ¿por qué no dejas ese horrible trabajo? —reclamó él, aún alterado

—Estoy ahorrando algo de dinero, Levi —sonrió Eren, levemente, sus manos avanzaron hasta lograr abrazarlo con fuerza—. Quiero casarme contigo, Levi. Quiero hacerte feliz, estar contigo todos los días, tengo muchos planes, amor —murmuró a su oído

—¿Hablas enserio? —preguntó Levi, sintiéndose en un sueño de repente

—Quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, Levi, ¿me darías esa oportunidad?

Levi quiso pensarlo. _Quiso_ , pero las palabras salieron antes.

—Sí. Sí, Eren... Claro que sí —le dijo, deteniéndose a mirar sus ojos, Eren sonrió, inclinándose para besarlo.

—H-Hay un problema más, Eren —murmuró luego, bajando su mano hasta la entrepierna de él. Eren sonrió, esta vez no iba a detenerse...

.

.

.

* * *

Mi tema era "compartir", ¿qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado

No olviden dejar un lindo review con su opinión c:

Debo confesar que estaba algo indecisa sobre el final xD Creo que Levi terminó siendo algo OOC en toda la historia

Un abrazo

Katherine


End file.
